


Rings

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [96]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rings

Ben was sitting on your stomach, poking your cheek lightly. “Mama.” He giggled.

You yawned as you blinked your eyes open. “Hi, baby.” You hugged him, wanting more sleep. “How was your nap?” You said quietly, not sure if the other two were awake.

Ben nodded. “Good. No sleepy no more.” He smiled. “Am hungry, though.” He had a serious look on his face that made you chuckle. 

“Of course.” You teased, tickling his middle. “Is brother and Tony still sleeping?”

“No.” Tony chuckled. “I’ve been awake a good twenty minutes.”

“Awe, you should’ve woken me.” You reached over and squeezed his arm.

He smiled, leaning on his elbow. “The three of you look so peaceful when you sleep.” He told you. “I was perfectly happy lying here and day dreaming. Speaking of which, I have a design for the room for who we’re hoping for.” He grinned.

“The best designer of the Tower.” You giggled lovingly. “I look forward to seeing it one day. Hopefully soon.”

“Super soon.” He kissed your palm. “You’ll be spoiled.”

You playfully rolled your eyes. “As if I’m not already?”

Ben whined. “MAMA. Hungry.”

“Sorry, baby.” You sat up, holding him. “Let’s go start getting a snack ready, and Tony can get Heimdall. Okay?”

“Okay!” He clutched to you, arms around your neck. “Weeeeeee!” He smiled as you stood up.

You looked at Tony who had love in his eyes as he watched the pair of you. He winked at you cutely before lifting Heimdall. “Come on, little God.” He smiled at the still half asleep kid.

“Papa.” Heimdall nuzzled to him. “I’m sleepy, Papa….”

“You just napped for a couple hours, buddy. How are you still sleepy?” He rubbed his back.

“Haven’t slept much.” He replied, rubbing his eyes.

“Why not?” he asked softly.

“Missed you and momma.” Heimdall hugged him.

Tony kissed his cheek. “We’re home now, and spending the next few days with you and your brother. We can go to the zoo, the museum, whatever.”

“Can we go with you to work?” He bounced, walking up more by the second.

That made him chuckle. “Yeah, you can.”

“Yay!” Heimdall wiggled. “It’s fun, Papa.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Tony put him on his shoulders. Instantly, he heard the small boy giggle. He went in to the kitchen, standing by you so Heimdall saw what you were doing. “Looks like I have a new intern, Mrs. Stark.” He told you. “I’m afraid they are blonde and quite younger than you.” He teased.

You hmmm’d, nodding. “Well, as long as you keep them safe.” You teased.

Tony chuckled, kissing your temple. “I can make sure of that.” He told you. “Full on safety gear will be used.” He sighed. “I’ll probably have to give them my full attention.” He said apologetically.

Turning, you pecked his lips. “I’m sure I can find someone cute to keep me company.” You smiled.

Heimdall was in a fit of giggles. “I get to work with Papa!” He cheered. “YAY!” And there was the happy boy you knew, not the sad one that you came home to. The sight made you stop what you were doing to rub at his leg.

“You’re gonna be a great helper!” You smiled up at him. “And I can’t wait to hear all about it.” You went back to making small sandwiches for your sons, feeling better for the first time that day. This gave you hope that things were starting to look up.

Tony saw your smile and rubbed your lower back. “Maybe after we eat, we could go to the park?”

You nodded. “I missed the park.” You admitted. “I think that’s an excellent idea.”

“I think I missed it, too. Maybe we can get some ice cream?” He offered.

“Ice cream!” The boys shouted.

You sent a weak glare at your husband, but couldn’t help but turn it into a smile. “Ice cream it is.” He beamed. “This is why they love me.”

“I do, too, only love you for your ice cream ideas.” You teased, helping Ben eat his sandwich with as least amount a mess as possible.

He gasped dramatically, hand on his chest. “I thought it was my good looks.”

“That’s just a bonus.” You winked. “A very nice bonus.” You chuckled.

“That’s what I thought.” He slapped your backside as he went to get some juice. Hearing you giggle made him grin. He poured the juice into some sippies before holding one up for Heimdall.

Heimdall took it quickly. “Thanks, Papa!”

Tony rubbed his leg with a smile before handing Ben his. “Tanks.” Ben smiled.

“You still get messy with the lightest of things.” You giggled at your youngest, wiping his shirt. “Looks like we’ll need a quick change of clothes before we go anywhere.” You smiled.

“Wee!” Ben giggled.

* * *

Steve froze on the way to the kitchen when he heard his son’s giggle. If he was in there, so were you, and/or Tony. He stayed just outside the door, not wanting to run into either of you. Chewing on his lip, he wondered if he should go hide for now. As he turned around to leave, he heard small footsteps. “DADDY!” Ben yelled. He ran to the super soldier, hugging his legs. “We go park!” He told him excitedly.

Steve hoped you weren’t behind him and went to pick up the small boy. “Yeah? That sounds fun!” He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t spot you nor Tony, not knowing you had rushed back in.

Ben nodded. “And ice cream.” He told him. “But I messy.” He pointed to his shirt.

“Yeah, a little bit.” Steve chuckled. “Was mommy going to go change you?”

“Yup!” He smiled. “MOMMA!” He called over his shoulder for you. When you didn’t come, he shouted louder. “MOMMA!!!”

You winced as he shouted and walked over, eyes trained on him. “Yeah, baby?” You refused to look at Steve.

He chuckled. “Silly momma. I need change.” He reminded you.

“Right, I forgot!” You gave him a smile, hoping Steve would set him down. Ben reached out to you and you internally groaned, taking him. Your hand brushed Steve’s but before you looked at him, you were carrying the toddler quickly down the hall.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He went in quickly to the kitchen to grab what he needed, nearly running into Tony. “Sorry, didn’t hear you in here.” He stammered out quickly.

Tony rolled his eyes slightly. “Come on, Heimdall, let’s go wait for your mom and brother.”

Heimdall nodded, climbing down to hide in Tony’s neck. “Okay.” He agreed simply.

Steve bit the inside of his cheek, stepping back to let them pass. “B-Bye Heimdall.”

Without looking up, Heimdall waved. That made Steve sag a bit, not wanting to get anything from the kitchen any longer. He waited in that exact spot until he assumed that it was safe to leave. He looked around the kitchen before exiting, rubbing the back of his neck until it was red. It was even a bit sore, but that didn’t bother him nearly as much as the past few minutes.

He didn’t even feel like he could go to his room, worried Bucky was still upset too. However, it was the safest place to be right then, so he decided to risk it. He took his time getting there, opening the door quietly in case he was sleeping. Licking his lips, he shut it gently. 

He shuffled in, finding Bucky sitting on one of the lounge chairs, reading some file. He rocked on his feet for a moment, wondering if he heard him come in. “Hey.” Bucky said without looking up.

“Hey.” Steve replied softly. “I’m just gonna lay down…” He motioned to the bed. “If you wanted to join that’s fine.” He added with a shrug before shuffling away.

Bucky looked up. “You seem worse than when you left. What happened?”

Steve turned and looked at him. “Ran into everyone in the kitchen.” He sighed, explaining what happened. “Heimall didn’t even look at me.” He shrugged.

“Oh, Stevie.” He sighed, getting up. “Heimdall will forget after a while, especially if we do something big for him.” He walked over. “And….I’m sorry I was such an ass.” He sighed. “I didn’t mean to take my anger out on anyone, especially you.” He reached for a hug.

Pulling Bucky to him, he sighed. “I get it.” He nuzzled to him. “You’ve never gotten that angry with me I don’t think…”

Bucky shook his head. “Me, either.” He squeezed him. “I’ll make it up to you.” He promised. “I’ll think of something.”

“You don’t have to.” Steve rubbed his shoulder. “I’m going to lay down.” He nodded before going to flop on the bed. It was just a minute later when Bucky joined him, pulling him close.

Steve just laid there, trying to gather his thoughts. Moving to wrap his arm around his husband after a moment, he sighed. “What if Heimdall doesn’t forget? What if he hates us forever?” He asked finally. The pain was clear in his voice.

“He won’t.” Bucky assured. “He might be hurt for a while, but he doesn’t hate us. Especially you.” He rubbed Steve’s back gently. “How about we go on a trip? Small one. Few days. I’ll finally get us matching rings.”

Hearing that, Steve smiled, blushing. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Bucky patted his cheek. “You deserve one. You’re the best husband.” He grinned. “And I love you more than I can ever say.”

“Buck…” Steve grew shy. He felt Bucky chuckle lightly in his chest. 

“It’s true, Stevie. I even found some rings.” Bucky admitted.

That made Steve look up, surprised. “When were you looking?”

“It’s been a constant thing, actually.” Bucky nodded. “I was looking at old pawn shops.” He explained. “Nothing was perfect, but some have stuck in my mind.”

“You’re perfect.” Steve chuckled, emotional. “I don’t know how I never saw it before.” He blushed.

“Everyone has a journey punk. It’s okay.” He ruffled his blonde hair. “What matters is, we’re here now.”

“Did you always know?” Steve asked shyly.

Bucky thought the question over for a moment. “I think I did.” He told him. “Was always protective from the start. Thought your ass was cute.” He shrugged, teasing.

Grinning, Steve chuckled. “I really wish I saw it sooner, Buck.” He told him.

“I don’t think you would’ve been up for it back then.” He said honestly. “You were too square.” He shrugged with a loving smile. “Plus, I haven’t always been your best friend.” He played with his shirt mindlessly. “I’m just glad we’re together now, and I have no plans on fucking that up.”

“I’m more worried about me fucking this up.” Steve gave him a half smile. “You’re all I want. A family together, the whole Hallmark thing.”

“Me, too, Stevie. Me too.” He reached around him, squeezing his backside. “You’re all mine now.”

He grinned and buried his face in Bucky’s chest. “That helps a lot more than you know.”

Bucky smiled, kissing his head. “Good.” He cuddled him. “Take a nap while I plan our small trip.” He felt Steve smile and nod, and it didn’t take long for his breathing to even out.

* * *

Your trip to the park was welcomed and relaxing. You got some good pictures of the boys with Tony, and you were grateful the park wasn’t busy. Soon you were walking back with ice cream. Tony was carrying Ben and Heimdall was holding your hand, each of you with your own one scoop cone.

“Papa, what’s your kind?” Heimdall asked.

Tony smiled over at him. “Strawberry. Wanna try it?”

He thought before nodding, standing on his toes to take a lick. “Mine’s better.” He said happily. “Chocolate and peanut butter.” He told him seriously.

Ben made a face. “Nilla!” He held up his cone. You giggled at how proud he looked at that.

“I like vanilla, too, Ben.” You smiled at him. He grinned at that. “I like a lot of flavors of ice cream, you will, too.”

He just looked at you before looking at the strawberry cone in Tony’s hand. “Want to try it?” Tony offered.

He hummed, before taking a small taste. “Yummy.” He nodded. “It’s good.” He told Tony.

“I have good taste.” Tony winked, earning a giggle. “We’ll have to learn how to make ice cream at home.” Both boys cheered at that, but as Ben did, his ice cream fell off his cone, making him start to cry.

“Hey, buddy.” Tony tried. “You can have mine, yeah?” He offered.

“Or mine!” Heimdall bounced on his feet. He held up his ice cream, wanting to stop his brother’s crying.

Ben sniffled, rubbing his eyes. He wiggled out of Tony’s hold, going to hold Heimdall’s hand. “Share?” He looked at Heimdall, hopeful.

Heimdall nodded. “Yeah! You’ll like it.” He held out his cone.

You looked up at Tony, your eyes glassy. “I love our boys and their bond.”

He smiled, nodding. “It’s gonna be unbreakable.” He reached over and gave your hand a squeeze.

You smiled lovingly at him before watching them as you four continued to walk. There was a slight breeze, and it just made your outing that much more relaxing.

When you got back, you cleaned up the boys hands and faces. “Can we paint?” Heimdall asked as you wiped his left hand.

You nodded. “If you help me set up?”

He grinned. “Yay!” He clapped when he had both hands free. “Papa paint?”

“Papa might have work.” You smiled gently. “So, how about we make him something for his lab?” You suggested.

Heimdall nodded. “Yeah! Good idea, momma.” He agreed. “Make them colorful, too!”

You smiled brightly at him before setting him on his feet. You did the same with Ben, following them both to the play room. Both were eager to get painting, pulling out papers, paint, and their little smocks. You sat against the wall, just enjoying watching them. It was relaxing to be with them and you hugged your middle at the thought of what was to come in the future.You hoped that you were lucky, and that you and Tony didn’t have to fight to have a child. That would be rough for not only you, but especially Tony, knowing that it had been his wish for years now. “Come paint, momma!” Ben giggled.

“Mm, I’m not very good.” You teased, but shuffled yourself over to them. Getting comfortable, you took a piece of paper as you tried to choose what to paint. You picked some colors and a brush, smiling to yourself as you got into it.

Hearing the click of a camera, you looked up to see an amused looking Nat. “I had to.”

You stuck your tongue out at her. “Care to join?” You smiled.

“Why the hell not?” She grinned, moving over to sit with the three of you. “What should I paint boys?”

Heimdall and Ben looked at each other, thinking. “A car!” Heimdall declared.

“A car it is.” Nat chuckled, getting the colors. “I like painting.” She told you. “Weirdly.”

You smiled at that. “It is relaxing.” You kissed Ben’s cheek as he passed around you. He giggled at that, making you chuckle.

“You feeling better from earlier?” Nat asked you.

“Much.” You told her honestly. “We went to the park, and got some ice cream.”

“That always helps.” She chuckled. “Especially the ice cream. Maybe that’s why there’s always some in the freezer?”

You grinned and nodded. “Probably.” You looked at her. “You and Clint doing okay?”

She blushed and chuckled. “We’re great.”

You nudged her. “Good. I don’t wanna have to beat him up.” You laughed, stopping when the boys gasped.

“Momma!” Heimdall looked at you. “That’s mean!” He scolded you.

Nat smirked. “Very.” She winked at you. You shook your head, chuckling.

“I was kidding, baby.” You assured him. “I promise. No hurting anyone.” You told him.

He thought for a moment. “Cept Steve and Bucky. They’re mean.” He told you, going back to his painting.

You and Nat shared a look as she rubbed his back. “How about we do a swim day tomorrow?” She asked him.

That perked him up. “Go swimming? Clint, too?!” He asked, nearly bouncing in his seat.

“Clint, too.” She promised.

You let out a relieved breath at his change of mood, grateful for Nat’s quick thinking. Although, you had been surprised that he was perfectly okay with you hurting Steve and Bucky. It worried you some, especially with what he was capable of, and you told yourself to tell Tony as soon as you could. Hopefully he would know what to do.

“Momma! We get to go swimming!” Heimdall hopped into your lap.

Chuckling, you nodded, hugging him. “Sounds like fun!”

“We can take Ben now! With his floaties!” He grinned. It was very obvious that painting had been forgotten with the simple promise of swimming. “Bruce come, too?!”

You looked at Nat. “Does he swim?” You raised a brow. Up until now, you’d never thought about it, and now you were curious.

Nat shrugged. “I’m sure he knows how to but I don’t know if he does it for fun.” Even she never saw him swim. “I’ll ask him.”

“Yay!” Heimdall bounced. “So excited!” He went and hugged Nat. “You have best ideas, Tasha.” He kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him, ruffling his hair. “Only for you boys.” Pecking his small nose, she laughed when he blushed lightly. “You’re so cute!” She pinched his cheek. He smiled at her and giggled.

“You cute, Tasha!” He pokes her cheek.

“No flirting.” You giggled. “Wait a few years.”

“Fine, momma.” Heimdall huffed. “What’s flirting?” He asked after a minute, giving you a confused look.

“It’s what momma and Papa do.” Nat scrunched her nose.

He repeated the action. “Like kissing?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Mm, like…” She thought. “Being cheesy with their love.”

“I like cheese.” He grinned. “On pizza. With pepperoni.” He told her before looking at you. “Can we make pizza with Papa for dinner?”

You grinned at him, nodding. “Of course.” You loved seeing his face light up, knowing one day, it would be like looking at Thor all over. It would kill you. It almost did every time he did something exactly like Thor would, whether it be let out a laugh, or let his hair fall in his face. Snapping yourself from your thoughts, you sighed. “How about I get all this cleaned up?*

Nat gave you a small smile as if she knew what you were thinking. “I’ll go get these boys out of their smocks.”

“Thanks.” The word held so much. You stood and went to hang up the paintings to dry. You looked over both of the boy’s work and couldn’t wait to have another to do crafts with, their big brothers helping.

At the thought, you wanted to make sure Tony had plans to head to bed early with you that night. Biting your lip, you decided to mention it at dinner- slyly.

“How did you get paint in your ear?” You heard Nat mutter.

“I dunno!” Came Ben’s small voice. “Maybe it jumped?” He gasped.

“Must’ve.” Nat nodded, wiping it with his smock. “There.” She ruffled his hair. “Wanna go tell Clint about swimming tomorrow guys? Then we can meet mommy in the living room?”

“Yeah! Clint!” Heimdall bounced.

“Lint!” Ben echoed, making Nat laugh.

“I’m stealing that, kiddo.” She smiled. “To Lint!” She set Heimdall down and getting up.

You smiled as you watched them leave before going to check on your husband. Hopefully he wasn’t working himself too hard. When you passed by the floor of his offices, you noticed he was in a conference meeting and just sent him a smile when he spotted you. He grinned in return, his eyes lighting up.

You giggled as you sent him a wink and motioned that you’d be in his office before walking off. You sat in his chair and put your feet up, feeling weird, but thought he’d be amused. You looked around his office, smiling as you saw different trinkets and random things. There was a picture of you with the boys on his desk, and chuckled at how well it showed their personalities. You ran your fingers over his chair, getting a small blush as you thought of how comfortable it was.

“Trying to take my place, sweetheart?” He smirked as he walked in.

“I am.” You teased, grinning up at him. “How was your meeting, Mr. Stark?”

“Useful, probably.” He chuckled, sitting on his desk next to your legs. “I have another in twenty minutes.” He nodded.

You got up and put your hands on his hips. “Nat has the boys for a few, telling Clint about swimming tomorrow.” You kissed his jaw.

“Swimming?” He arched a brow. “Does that mean I get to see your sweet ass in a bathing suit?” He grinned boyishly.

Laughing, you nodded. “That it does.” You told him.


End file.
